It Started with a Creeper
by pixie smiles
Summary: As Luna finds herself being followed again in London, she runs to Starbucks for help and it just happens the Fantastic Foursome are their to help, even if she doesn't know who they are. But as time flies by and Luna finds her memories are slowly surfing around her again, can the Fantastic Foursome help her? Or Will they sit and watch? Fall in love? Always a Possible! But Who?
1. Chapter 1

1: Creeper, Creeper Go Away!

It's been a year since I've lived in London on my own, so why is it today that seems to be going wrong? I mean, first of all I'm late for uni, two I found out class was cancelled today and I just happened to be wearing not warm clothes and it starts to rain even though it's a light rain, I still get drenched. After going home and changing into dry clothes and walking around in town, as I jumped onto the tube this guy was just staring at me and after getting off the tube he started following me.

As I dashed through the crowd of people, I couldn't help but feel like I was back home; afraid for my life. But I haven't been home in years, and despite living in London for year, it's more of a home than my real home ever was.

As I dashed into Starbucks, literally, not caring about those leaving but still feeling bad. I quickly ordered a drink and as I looked around, the place was packed! There was an opening with three other guys but they seemed to be in their own world, but as I noticed the creeper looking around and debating whether or not to enter the coffee shop I quickly made my way to the three men.

I made my way over there and got my drink in the same walk. Quickly with my coffee, I sat down with the three men and I hoped that the creeper hadn't entered the store.  
They all stared at me.

"Oh hello!" I started but the realized I should at least explain myself, discreetly trying to look behind me, the creeper was sitting outside of the shop.

_Too much like home!_

"Shit." I mumbled then remembered the three men.  
"Um, can I just sit here? There's a creeper following me!" I pointed out on the patio, a guy that looked relatively normal until he looked over at them and they quickly acted like they were being friendly, he had a creeper face on and it didn't help that he had a hunchback.

"Ah! Scary!" One of the guy said.  
Luckily the seat that I took wasn't in view from the patio so he couldn't see me.  
"Yeah, he's following me since this morning probably." I said trying to recall the time.  
"Yikes! That's terrible!" Another guy said.

"Yeah and even though I feel bad for intruding I'm just so tired." I said falling my arm and head on the table.  
"Why so tired?"  
"I was up playing super mario kart, then I did a cram session for my exam that was suppose to be today but class got cancelled and so I have today and maybe tomorrow to do another cram session."  
I rested my forehead on the table but I could see the three men doing a motion to each other.

"What's your best in super mario kart?"  
"Um, second or third place in about eight minutes. If I'm not screwing around." I let out a snort short laugh, I was usually bad at racing games and in mario kart was no different.

Usually I just mess around in racing games so second place or third place was fine with me but that only because that's as good as I can get.

"That's pretty good. Ever consider having friends over and seeing whose better?"  
I ran a hand through my face, rubbing my eyes real quick.  
"I don't have friends. I'm kind of anti-social or just pretty bad at making friends."  
I looked at the three men and I felt like I knew them from somewhere.

The one sitting next to me had brown hair that was parted to the left, he had on a repeating cat head pattern on his shirt and black skinny jeans. He didn't seem to be cold. The one across from him had black hair going in the opposite direction of brown hair sitting next to me and he was pale with blue eyes, he wore a blue shirt with nyan cat and I assumed black skinny jeans as well. The one sitting next to him and across from me had brown curly/wavy hair and he wore a plain green shirt and had a black jacket on, I also assumed he wore black skinny jeans.

I think black is my favourite despite what I tell people.

"Bad at making friends?" The guy with brown hair said sitting next to me.  
"That's saying your lazy." He sounded like he was blunt but at the same time not really.

"Hey! I'm allowed to!" I say looking over at him. He really does look familiar.  
The three chuckled and the guy that took my order came over to the three of us and sat down.

"You alright Chris?" The guy with wavy/curly brown hair asked the pale wavy brown hair cashier that sat down with us.  
"Fine, work is just." He made a face expression that said "ugh"  
"Whose your friend?" He said looking over at me.  
"Oh right! We haven't properly introduce."

The four men looked at me, did they assume I knew who they were? I know I know them from somewhere!

"I'm Luna. I'm sorry but the four of look familiar, but I know I've never met any of you." I peered closer look at them but gave up and looked at my coffee.

"Luna? Sorry I spelled your name wrong!" The cashier said, I had nearly forgotten about that. Instead of writing Luna, he wrote Lua.

"It's alright, I have speech problems and at this point in my life I don't really care anymore." I looked at my coffee cup. I really didn't mind.

The four guys looked at each other and smiled, then back at me.

"I was a shy child back then!" Why did I feel the need to defend myself?

"No it's just people usually know who we are." Said the wavy brown guy.  
"Oh, well sorry! It's been a while since I've been on the internet!" I say as to mock them but it sounded like I was being jerk.

"It's alright, when was the last time you've been on the internet?" The cashier asked.  
"Um..." I took a long pause because trying to remember when I was on the internet for fun was hard to remember.  
"I don't remember but I can remember the things I watched."

The men looked at me suspiciously.

"Um, like I remember an English vlogger. I think his name was Tim or something. It was like Tim's Adventure or something." I say as I stared at my coffee cup as if it held all the secrets to who they were.

"There was also another but I think he was more Irish, I can't remember." I tell them.  
"How long ago would say that was?" The guy with black hair asked.  
"Um, probably like four, five years ago. I was like probably in high school or something."  
"Wow that's old!" They all said out of sync.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"I'm pretty old yet young."  
"What?"  
"I feel like I'm an old person but I'm only twenty."

"Wow, your young!" The wavy guy said.

"Hehehe, sorry I think?" I say, taking a sip of my coffee that's already gone cold.

"It's alright you remember anything else?" He continued asking.

I wonder why they were all interested in what I remembered watching on Youtube so long ago. Wait, maybe they're Youtubers now.

"Oh! I remember Charlieissocoollike!" I say, staring at my cup.  
"Really?"  
"Um, yeah, probably really old but his David video is probably as far back as I can remember!"

They all stared at wide eyed.

"Your probably the same age as Dan there." The guy with black hair said motioning to the guy that I was sitting next to.  
"Oh cool. Maybe now I won't feel so old." W_rong!__  
_Even though I was having a nice time talking with these strangers, I remembered why I was here in the first place.

"Um, is that creeper guy gone?" I asked looking at the cashier.  
The guy looked around and even though he wasn't sure what I was talking about he nodded.  
"The one sitting on the patio." The wavy brown hair said to the cashier.  
"Oh, yeah, he's like getting up and leaving."

"Awesome!" I say, smiling.

"He was creeping you?" The cashier asked obviously not knowing what's going on.

"He's been following me since this morning, when I got off the tube." I told him.  
"Oh, that's terrible." He commented.

"Yeah, I should probably get going then too. If he's gone." I said, I hope I wasn't going run into him on the way home.  
"It's alright you can stay a little longer if you want!" The guy with black hair said.  
"I don't want to be intruding if I do!" _But hell, I've got nothing else to do todaayy...SHIT!__  
_  
"Crap, what time is it?" I realized that I still have work to get to today.

"It's a quarter half past four." The cashier tells me.  
"Fuck! I'm late! I'm sorry. As much as I would to stay and chat, I've got work." I say as I pull myself together.  
"Are you sure it's about to be a friday night?" One of them asked.

"That's the busiest night. I'm sorry. It was nice meeting you, if you ever want to talk I'm always up and somewhere." I say, before looking at them.

"Thank you so much, for helping me today. I'm sure I'll repay you somehow." I say to them.

"Ah, it's alright."  
"How about maltesers?"  
"As long as you're okay."  
"Hello!" The cashier said as the three men were talking over each other.  
"Hello." I replied back to him, smiling.  
"I'm Chris, and I'm sorry I messed up on your name."  
"It's alright. Speech impediment problem."

As the three finally found their way to our conversation, I realized I was making myself more late.

"Um, I'm Luna and it was nice talking to you!" I said, waving bye to them and rushing out on the streets.

I was a good ten minutes away from my work if I caught the tube on time or maybe the bus. _Crap! I don't have time for this.! I'm late!_

I jumped onto the bus and got off ten minutes later arriving in quieter part of town. I enter the building and explained my situation.

"Is that so?" The receptionist looked at me in disbelief.  
"Yes, it's true. I think I actually called a good hour ago, but no one connected me through. I think everyone took a lunch break or something." I told her.  
"Oh, yes we were but we saw that you did ring us up an hour ago. So just go in and start working." The receptionist said pointing at the door on her left.

**After Work****  
**I finally returned home after a six hour shift at work. I threw my bag on the floor as soon I enter my home, technically it was flat but it feels like home to me. As I shut the door, I zombie walk to the kitchen checking for snacks and took a yogurt with me and stumble into the living room.

Lying down on the couch, eating the yogurt and somehow being able to watch Adventure Time was enough for me to crash the second I finished my yogurt.

I wonder, who were the boys I met today, and why they look so familiar? As much as I wanted to find out, sleep just took over and before I knew it I was dreaming up old twisted memories.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, Welcome to my new story :D

Yes, that is the title of this story. o.o  
Anyways, I haven't completely decided if Luna (Main Character) should fall in love with one of the boys! If she does, who would you want her to be with?

Um, that's all I really have to say about this story. C:  
So um, thank you all that have read my previous stories and are continuing reading my stories! ^.^  
(It makes me happy knowing people are reading my stories!)  
And as always I don't own anything except my character!

I love you all, until the next chapter!

-Pixie C:


	2. Chapter 2

2: The Weekend Isn't A Weekend For Me

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, playing the final fantasy seven victory theme song.  
"Hello?" I said picking up the phone.  
"Hi Luna, how are you?"  
"I'm okay, just woke up. How can I help you professor?"  
"I'm calling to let you know that the final will be today and it'll begin in an hour."

I looked over at the digital clock above the t.v. 8:00 A.M

"Alright, professor. I'll see you then."  
"Goodbye."  
"Bye."

I jumped up from the couch after hanging up the phone and quickly stripping to shower. I had less than fifteen minutes to get ready, jump on to the tube and walk to uni before the exam would start.

It was days like these that I hate going to a university far from my flat.

As I got out of the shower and quickly dressed into a plaid shirt with my black cardigan, wearing my dark rimmed glasses today since I don't feel like putting in contacts, paired with my dark blue skinny jeans and my messenger bag decorated as a galaxy and my tore up orange converse, grabbing my phone from the living room and rushing out the door I was ready.

8: 21 A. M.

I was making good timing but knowing me and my stomach I need something to eat. Making my way to university in a good twenty minutes from the tube, I was making good timing.

8: 45 A. M.

_I can make it! _I thought to myself as I rushed to the student store. Sure it was all sugar but I need something to wake me up.

"Hello, how can I help you today?"  
"Can I get a coffee and a biscuit?"  
"Will that be all for you today?"

"Yes." I paid them and waited by the bar, and soon I was sitting down eating my biscuit and drinking my coffee. Even though I was rushing, I didn't want to rush the biscuit. I've had too many bad experience with rushing food and exams in the same time period.

I couldn't help but overhear some girls conversation as they were standing in line waiting to order.

"Whose Luna? I can't believe she met AmazingPhil without knowing it."  
"I know! What kind of fan is she?"

I couldn't help but feel like I should say something, but I know I should just because it might cause trouble and I have an exam in less than ten minutes.

I finished whatever coffee that I had and threw away the remains before rushing again to the class.

9: 00 . M.

_Shit! _I thought to myself, as I got closer to my class I could see my professor ready to shut the door. The only thing that I hated most about this class was that the professor was he would do lockouts.

"Now the exam will start in exactly two minutes, so I suggest you prepare yourself." I heard him say two minutes to get into the class and get ready, even if I wasn't sure what subject it was I had a minute to get ready.

I made it, under the two minutes and quickly prepared myself for what ever class it was.

**Calculus Final**

I couldn't help but deadpan on my desk.

**After The Final**

I walked out of the class feeling really sad. Math was never my best subject and it's still a wonder how I even got to this level of math.

I left the university and jumped onto the bus, avoiding the tube today. I ended up back at the same Starbucks where I ran into those four boys, but today I didn't notice anyone.

"Welcome to Starbucks! What can I get you?" I recognize the cashier but I didn't feel like making an attempt to say hi. Instead I just ordered, a hot chocolate and sat in the corner of Starbucks that wasn't occupied by people and laid my head down.

I went over some of the things that were on the exam in my head and quickly knew that I had gotten half of them wrong.

I let out a sigh and went to grab my hot chocolate as they called my name.

"Luna!" I picked it up and on the side of the cup I couldn't help but notice a small smiley face and a note that said "cheer up."

I looked up to see the cashier from yesterday, but I forgot his name so I pulled a small smile on his face.

I left the shop and hurried to work, maybe the kids today will make me smile.

_Wrong!_

The second that I walked in, immediately I already spilled my hot chocolate on myself as two kids were chasing each other and went in a circle around me as I was walking.

"Luna, you're working tonight." The reception told me.

"Okay." I say as I found myself to be out of breath.

I head to the back to change into spare work clothes that I had. Even though it was a day care center there was still a uniform for it. At least, I had a uniform for it. I changed into a shirt with a drawing of a cat in the corner, a black cardigan, changing into black tights and a black skirt.

I put up my damp dyed red hair up into a high ponytail and put my bag with the rest of my stuff in the back room. I looked at the Starbucks cup that spilled, 'cheer up' with a small smiley face. That was pretty nice of him to write, but it's a little creepy to think he was staring at me when he wrote it or maybe that's just me.

I couldn't tell if someone's having a bad day without them telling me if they were. Maybe he could read people better than I can. I fixed my glasses and took out the guitar from the back.

I went to the children's room, today wasn't bad there was only six of them. But it's only the afternoon, by six or seven the number of kids will double. It's a Saturday night, so of course some parents are going to drop their kids off to day care but we do close at nine so maybe it won't be that bad tonight.

**Two Hours Later**

Okay I lied. More kids came in and the more crazier they got. Even though they were about four to nine year old kids, I think they were either grumpy or mad at their parents for leaving them here which I could understand.

Though I couldn't understand how I became the only adult in the room.

I brought out the guitar and started playing a chord really loudly and badly, making all the kids stop and cover their ears.

"Now that I've got your attention I think you all should sleep for a bit..!" I said, I don't sound convincing or anything but tired.

The kids started acting up again and before all of them could I started playing.

_"You make me happy whether you know it or not,  
you make me happy that's what I said from the start."__  
_

The kids stopped in their tracks.

_"I am so happy knowing you are the one.  
That I want for the rest of my days, for the rest of my days.  
Through all of my days."_

The kids sat down and listen, well that's one way to get them quiet! Making them take a nap? That might be impossible since these kids are older three.

_"You're looking so cool, you're looking so fly_  
_I can't deny that when I'm staring you down right dead in the eye_  
_I wanna try to be the person you want_  
_The person you need, it's hard to conceive_  
_That somebody like you could be with someone like me"  
_  
That's all the words that I knew.

As I stopped playing the kids looked more interested in me than earlier.

"Play more!" They shouted, even though I would like to play more I couldn't really think of more songs to play.

"Okay um," I strum the chords while trying to think of a song.

_"Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, _  
_ Up above in my head, instead of going under._  
_ Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, _  
_ Up above in my head, instead of going under._  
_ Instead of going under._"

I spent the next few hours, entertaining kids by playing songs, or teaching them a chord or two.

**Home**

Another exhausted night and as usual, I snack on something and catch a glimpse of whatever is on the television. But nope! I couldn't do that!

My best friend, Ruby, was sitting in my living room crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong?" I say, exhausted.

"Bryan broke up with me!"

I let out a sigh and stripped down to my shirt and underwear, looking in the freezer ice cream and two spoons, I let talk about everything that happened and plans that we'll never keep.

By the time she feels better, I couldn't be even more exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

3: School, Crashing Acquaintances, and Work

I finally woke up to find that the sun was about setting and it was Sunday. I couldn't help but feel extremely tired still. Even though I have term papers due on Wednesday and haven't started it yet, I can still put it off. I looked over at Ruby that was cuddling with a pillow on the other side of the couch. I couldn't help but smile, I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

**Monday**

I woke up to smell of burning bacon. I immediately jumped to the kitchen after crashing into every little thing on the way and turning off the stove.

"What's going on!" I said, coughing as I opened the window.

"I wanted to make you breakfast as a thanks for letting me crash, weep, and all the other reasons why you're my best friend." Ruby said, holding a spatula.

"Yes and as best friends we agreed that I should be cooking and you do the shopping." I said as the smell of burning bacon was slowly fading away.

"But I just wanted to do something nice for once!" Ruby said, putting the spatula away.

"I know, but like I always tell you as long as you're okay and happy you don't need to do anything for me." I smile.

Ruby smiled back and went ahead to clean up the mess she made. There was a knock on the door,  
"Is everything alright in there?" They asked from behind the door.

I answered the door to see, register guy er Chris. At least I think that's his name.

"Everything's alright." I couldn't help but notice how green his eyes were.  
"Luna, right?" He smiled.  
"Yea, that's me..." I said in a distant voice, I might be scaring him off if I keep looking into his eyes, without saying anything.

"I'm sorry, I just really like your eyes." I said, still looking into them.  
He smiled and did a hair flip, looked at the ground and back at me with the smile still planted on his face.

"Thanks, your eyes aren't bad yourself." I couldn't help but laugh at his comeback.  
"Um, we're alright just a slight cooking problem." I said as I broke out of contact with his eyes.

"Oh, alright. If you need anything I live upstairs from you guys." He said still smiling.  
I couldn't help but to smile back and what felt like forever staring into his eyes, a thought occurred to me.

School.

My eyes widen and I quickly looked over at the clock, 7:30.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go!" I said to Chris, grabbing my bag off the couch and quickly looking down at what I was wearing. I was still wearing the same outfit from yesterday, quickly dropping my bag on the floor, I rushed to my room and changed my outfit.

I heard a laugh from the room and mumbled talking if I had to guess, Ruby was telling Chris how I always do this. Rush out of the flat, always working or going school, never really having time to do anything fun.

I changed into a striped shirt and a black skinny jeans with combat boots. I ran out of my room and quickly said bye to Ruby, who was sitting on the kitchen counter and to Chris who was still at the door.

"Bye!"

I know that I'm always busy and never have time to myself but I never really mind it. I mean, even if I wanted to have time to myself I'd probably sleep more than usual and that would just mess up my whole schedule.

As I once again got onto the tube and waiting for my stop, I once again attracted another creeper. Or at least a person of sells.

"Excuse me can I have a minute of your time?" He approached me first as we got off the tube and nearly away from the crowd of people.

"Sorry I've got class."

"It'll only take a minute!" He persisted following me as I was rushing.

_Dear god someone help me!_

I looked around looking distress on my face hoping someone will help me.

"Janey! There you are! I was hoping you weren't running late!" I recognize him with the other boys but I forgot his name.

"Danny! Of course I wouldn't be running late! I mean seriously the exam's today!" I grabbed onto his hand and we both ran to the university.

But not even close to it but far enough from the creep we stopped running and started laughing.

"That's enough exercise for a year!" He said holding onto his side.  
I couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks for saving me from the creep!" I said in between laughs.

"It was my duty to save you!" He said smiling.  
"I'm sorry I don't remember your name." I said as I was done laughing.

"It's Dan."  
"Right, funny I almost got it right without knowing it. Um, I'm Luna in case you forgot."  
"I remember. The girl that doesn't ever go on the internet."  
I chuckled at that, "well I'm always busy and I don't really have time to."  
"Well what do you call this?"

It was obvious that we were standing around in front of the university, time that I wasn't 'busy'.

"I call this thanking a complete stranger and heading into class."  
"Wow, you really haven't been on the internet!"  
"What's wrong with that?" I said putting my hands on my hip.  
"Nothing! It's just-!" Dan tumbled through words and lost what he was going to say.

"I bet you were going to say something along the lines of fangirling and asking you out." I said with a smirk on my face.  
"You caught me!" He put his hands up in defense and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well since you admit it. I'll leave with this sense of victory!"

"Wait!" I did a dramatic turn and smiled,

"Yes?"  
"Do you wanna have coffee sometimes? I mean like, not in a creep way or anything like that!" I giggled at his awkwardness.

"Sure. I'm out by noon, if you want to meet today."  
"Sounds good!" I waved bye to him and walked into uni.

Since when did I have a life? Or since when did I start and try making a life outside of school and work? What am I doing!

I let out a sigh and quickly turn to see Dan had already left. Even if I did catch him, what would I say? _Sorry, I don't have time to be socializing and being with someone? I mean, really. That would never work and even if it did I don't think I want it to._

I sat in class for the next two hours trying to comprehend what I just did.

**Two Hours Later**

I deadpan again on the desk as I realized that this entire week was all midterms and I hadn't really studied. I have three more midterms left and they all space out by a day so I technically have time to study but even if I did, there's no hope at this point.

I dragged myself to get up and leave campus.

I headed home, knowing that I was early than usual.

"Ruby, I'm home!" I called out.

I passed by her room to hear a couple of thuds but ignore them as I went to shower and change to get ready for a hang out with Dan. It's not date, it's just getting to know someone that I think I know, er barley know.

I took a quick shower and dressed casual.

A long sleeve black and white striped shirt with a black frilly skirt with lacy black leggings. I think I have too much black in my wardrobe but it's just a favourite of mine. At least my hair wasn't black or else I'd be pretty much a dark looking girl all the time then!

I grabbed an orange worn out pair of converse and my galaxy bag filled with clean work clothes and books and headed back out.

I nearly facepalmed myself as I realize that I never asked what coffee shop there was but maybe he'll assume Starbucks since it's the only place that I know.

As I entered the shop and ordered a tall white chocolate mocha, I didn't have to wait long for Dan to appear.  
"Hi!"

"Hello!" I said, as the called my name and I grabbed my coffee.

"Um, grab a table I'll join you!" I couldn't help but smile, we were both awkward and you could feel it in every word that he spoke.

"Sure." I chose a table near the corner of the store, a table for two.

I wonder what people talk about when they're having coffee, I guess I'm going to find out today.

Dan sat across from me with his coffee in hand.

"So what's the world of no internet like?" I couldn't help but to giggle. I knew he wasn't trying to be so blunt but not too awkward at the same time.

"It's interesting, I guess. You don't have to worry about what's going on the internet and you can just focus on your life right now." I said, gazing around.

"I'm sorry that sounded cheesy didn't it?" I said looking at him.  
"I mean you do everything the same except without knowing what everyone else is doing." I glanced at his features, his hair, his eyes, his attempt to do a nice smile and not an awkward smile, the look on his face as he's trying to think of something to say.

I'll admit he's cute but if he's internet famous then maybe that's something that you shouldn't be involved with. I mean, I hate it when people talk about other people without knowing them.

He let out a small laugh.  
"Are you saying you're lazy like me?"

"Well not lazy like you, but I bet I can!" I smiled.

"You have some competition then! I created procrastination." I giggled,

"Well I defined the hunger games."

"Don't drag the hunger games into this!"

"I just did!"

We burst out laughing, we had no clue what we were saying. I think we were just trying to think of things to say without sounding awkward or have that awkward silence hanging around us.

After laughing like we were crazy, it was easier to talk to each other. We talked about everything and anything, Dan told me everything that he loved about the internet while I told about everything else that I was sure would be on the internet. It was more like trying to figure out what we both know.

I didn't have much music taste so when I asked Dan who muse was, he freaked out and told me that I needed to listen to them or else he would do something severely bad to me. Though I doubt he would, but I agreed that I would.

I told him that I worked at a day care center for kids, while he told me he worked with Youtube. I tried to remember what the internet was like when I was first starting out in high school. I tried often to go on the popular sites after school hours when I had to stay and finish homework but the school had always block them. Youtube was the only thing that wasn't block but the stuff that you looked up could have been blocked.

By the time either of us notice the clock, I have less than fifteen minutes to clock into work and as much as I don't want to end the conversation I have to.

"This was really nice, Dan."

"Yeah. Umm, if you want you're welcome to hang out at my flat with Phil and I. We're always looking for an excuse to stay in."

I couldn't help but to laugh at his gesture,

"I get the feeling you want to hang out more but don't want to leave the comfort of home."

He made a face and I couldn't help but to giggle now.

"Or is it something more than what I'm thinking!"

I said looking at him horrified. Even though I'm joking.

"What! No! I mean-" He tumbled over his words and I smiled.

"I'm just kidding, Dan. I know you don't mean anything more."

He let out a sigh of relief, "of course I don't I just met you!"

"I know and as much as I don't want to go to work and hope that it won't be awkward having a conversation with you again, I have to." I said getting up.

"Let me walk you there? You know there's some weird people out today and they might attack you again!" He added.

"Sure."

He got up and as we left we threw both our coffees away.

We continue talking about anything that we say and in less than a few minutes I was already in front of the day care center.

"Well, it was nice... 'hang out'." This wasn't a date.

"Yeah, 'hang out.'"

We stood there awkwardly, it wasn't a date so what should we do? Hug? Shake hands? Wave bye to each other? It was all confusing!

In the end though, I waved bye to him and he just smiled and waved bye back. The day care center only has a window on the right and I could feel the kids that were already in there watching Dan and I.

When I enter the room, the kids attacked with questions.

"No! He's a friend." I yelled at the kids.

"Why?""You need more time with him."  
"You're always here!"

Great. I'm getting advice on how to live by kids that less than ten years old.

Work was work, I'd rather not even talk about seeing that I'm getting advice from kids how to live my life and get Dan to be my boyfriend. Kids these days, I wonder what their parents teach them.

I got to leave work an hour early seeing that there was a mistake in schedule. This entire week I have an hour less than what I'm schedule for.

I mean it's nice to be off a little earlier than what I'm used to but at the same time I wouldn't know what to do with the extra hour except to sleep.

Hm, whatever I'll find something to do with the 'extra' time.

I couldn't help but to smile. My day was probably the best since I've lived in London. I finally got to meet other people and hang out with them, sort of, in a way, and just maybe have a social life.

Up till last week, Ruby was my only social life but even then she'd disappear on weekends or weeks going out and having fun while I stayed home and study.

It was a nice feeling having someone to talk to or just being around other people. At least I think it's nice.


	4. Chapter 4

4: Exams, Dates, and Just A Little Awkward

**Tuesday Afternoon **

I sighed as I finished my exam. It was Psychology and I couldn't help but feel like I failed it as well as the others I had the past few days, but Thursday is my last exam and I have a day and a half to study for it. It was my language class: French, I'm not terrible, I just have trouble remembering some things.

I looked around the class to find myself, the professor and a few of the late kids that were barely finishing their exam left in the room with me.

I sighed and dragged myself out of the class, as I handed the professor my exam on the way out. Even though I was dressed like Fionna from Adventure Time, minus the blonde hair; I didn't feel too good about today. Maybe I just need a nice relaxing take out and a study buddy.

I thought about it and realized that wouldn't work out. People don't really study and I can't concentrate with someone's really close to me.

I have the next couple of days off since the kids were practically asking for every other worker besides me. They must want me to try and spend more time with Dan, as much as I've explained that Dan is just a friend but they won't have that.

I walked to Starbucks, it seems like I'm always going here after exams and classes were over and it always seems like that guy: Chris is always working when I walk in.

"Hello!"

"Hello."

"What can I get you?"

I looked at the menu, nothing new and with the Christmas season gone there wasn't a point for coffee for me.

I ordered a hot chocolate and sat over in the corner of the store, next to the bar.

"Hello?" I looked over to see that it was one of the boys that I had met that one day.

"Hello, sorry for barging in like this. Bad day well bad exam season for me. I'm sorry." I said a little too quickly stumbling over my own words.  
"It's alright. Luna? Right?"  
"Yup, that's me and you're?"  
"Pj."

I couldn't help but to smile, "that's a really cool name."  
"Thanks, it's more a nickname."  
"Huh, well I think it suits you." I smiled at him.

"Luna!" The barista yelled out.  
"Oh, I should get that." I said pointing over at the bar where my hot chocolate was waiting.  
Pj nodded and smiled.

I was trying my best not to be awkward but somehow it just happens. As I got my hot chocolate, I swear I tripped over my own two feet and yet somehow I fell backwards bringing down a standee of products down with me. I ended up spilling the hot chocolate all over me and broke about two hundred dollars worth of Starbucks products.

"Luna! Are you okay?" Pj's face was the first that I saw after the bright light bulb that hung from the ceiling.  
"Fine! I totally meant to do that." I said trying to put on a smile even though I was in a lot of pain.

A few of the workers were also helping me but I rather them working and not cause a pile of angry people that aren't getting their coffee, but Chris stayed to help.

"Guys I'm fine, really. It's just a little burn and a tumble. Really." I said. I was still on my back refusing to get up just because of the pain.

"Luna, you're in pain. Let us take you to the emergency room." Chris said.

I slowly got my way up as I heard 'emergency room'. I never did like hospitals and all my life I've never had to go to one and today I still won't.

"See? I'm fine!"  
"Luna." Pj scolded me like I was a little kid.

"Pj, I'm fine. All I need is to change, shower and pay for damages." I made a face as I saw the broken product and smashed standee.

"I'll pay for that." I said looking at Chris.

Chris smiled, "it's alright."

I put on a small smile and slowly got up. Bits of hot chocolate and a little bit of glass fell off me as I brushed myself off.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really." I tried to assure them as I read their faces.

Pj wasn't having it though.

"Luna we just want to make sure you're okay even if it means going to the hospital."

"Peej!"

_I dread hospitals so much._

"Pj, please can you just take me home and I'll clean myself up?" I said giving him a sad look.

He looked between Chris and I, "please! I don't live far, my flat is just right around here!" I said trying to reassure him.

"Alright, but if there's anything bleeding or broken I'm taking you to the hospital." Pj said agreeing.

I smiled widely at the fact of not going to the hospital.

"We'll see you later, right Chris?" I said looking over at Chris who was still supposed to be working.

"Yeah, of course!" He smiled and waved bye to us as he went to the back to pick up a broom and cleaning the mess I made.

I was limping though so Pj had to support me and carry his bags and mine. I felt bad for making him do that but when I tried going for my bags or his he'd simply refuse to give them to me.

"Thanks Pj but really you don't have to do this."

"It's alright, where's the key?"

We made it to the complex and up the elevator.

"Key chain pocket." I pointed at the little trinkets hanging off to the side of my bag.

"Very cute." Pj complimented.

I couldn't help but to smile, it was mainly trinkets from old video games that I played when I was little and cat trinkets.

When we entered the flat, Ruby was no where to be seen or heard which was normal since she doesn't like to stay coop up in doors unlike me were I love staying indoors. _Or at least indoors I don't get hurt very much._

"Should I lay on the couch? Or do you just want to head to the bathroom?" Pj said as he put our stuff down next to the door and wondering which way to lead me to.

"The bathroom, the smell of hot chocolate isn't going well for me right now." It really wasn't even though I wasn't out that long for it to go bad. It's like when the first few sips are good but then you wait a few minutes or hour and it tastes terrible.

After Pj lead me to the bathroom, where I showered till the smell of hot chocolate was off me, I changed into a spring floral dress since it was too much work for pants and shirts. _I really forgot to do laundry_.

I came back out in twenty minutes and Pj was sitting on the couch patiently.

"See Peej? I'm alright." I said putting my hands on my hip smiling at him even though my bad felt really bad still I managed to pull off looking well and healthy to Pj.

"Alright." He smiled, I took a seat next to him and it felt amazing for my back.

"But thanks for being so concerned that you wanted to take me to the hospital." I said turning on the television.  
"Of course."

I couldn't help but to feel awkward, what should I do now?

My mind wandered as I flipped through the channels.

"Do you wanna play Super Mario Kart?" I blurted out loud. _What was I thinking!_

"Sure!" Pj said excited.

I couldn't help but feel like an idiot for suggesting it in the first place. I get really competitive in games and since racing is not my best, I might get a little crazy on Pj and I really don't want to.

After three rounds, I at least did my best not to curse at Pj.

He just laughed though the entire time that I was yelling at him.

"You sound just like Dan when he plays Super Mario Kart." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but to turn pink.

"Hehe, usually people get offended when I yell at them. Sorry by the way." I smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright and don't worry I'm not offended." I smiled, I never mean to purposely offend people but they always assume that I do.

After a few hours and more matches were Pj beats me, I decided that maybe now that I should study.

"Peej it's been fun but I should really study." I said sadly. I know I had an extra day but I'm going to need all the help I can get with French.

"What'd you need study for?"

"French and I'm terrible at it so I need all the help I can get."

"Well, it just so happens that the Fantastic Foursome can help you with that!" He said in a superhero voice.

"The Fantastic Foursome?"

"It's me and my friends."

"Oh, the guys that I met with you that one day." I recall how they look and I remembered Dan, Pj, and Chris but I didn't get the name of the last boy.

"Yeah. We all have some French language in us and we'll be willing to help."  
"Really?"

"Yeah!"  
"Thanks so much Pj! But really you and your friends don't have to do this!" I said, I wanted to give Pj a hug but I think it'd be awkward to give him a hug on the couch. It'd look like I was trying to cuddle wit him.

"Of course. We just want you to enjoy your life a little bit and plus you're our friend. That's what friends do!"

I hugged Pj on the couch, and now it looks like I'm trying to cuddle with him.

I couldn't help it, it's been a while since I had friends that would help me out when I needed it. I almost started crying on Pj but thought of something else to distract me.

"Thanks Pj. Sorry if I just made it awkward." I said letting go of the hug.

"Awkward hugs. Never got one of those before." Pj simply said and smiled.

"Let's go get Chris! He should be off work by now!" Pj said getting up and stretching.

"Alright!" I smiled.


End file.
